Yu-Gi-Oh! NexRev
by VZero19
Summary: Despues de un último robo, Junpei decide dejar de ser un ladrón y reformarse, no sin antes llevarse con el un amuleto de recuerdo. Años despues ese amuleto le traería mas problemas de los que pensaba. Ahora Junpei solo quiere vivir en paz y buscará a alguien que pueda tener ese amuleto a salvo, sin saber que ese amuleto es su destino y encierra ciertas respuestas...


En algún lugar de Europa, un par de años atrás…

Era una noche normal en un museo a altas horas de la noche, los guardias de seguridad rondaban por el mismo cumpliendo su labor de custodiar los objetos de valor que se exhibían. Todos estoicamente caminaban con su linterna encendida y su radio a volumen moderado en el cinto de su pantalón. Una noche de rutina, sin nada especial aparentemente.

\- ¿Todo bien? –Preguntaba un guardia a su compañero

\- Sin problema.

La zona que patrullaban se trataba de un jardin con una fuente al centro, el mismo conectaba un edificio con otro lo cual, en conjunto, era el museo. Contaba tambien con unas gárgolas estatuas que rodeaban el jardín en lo alto, como simple decoración pues no era parte de la arquitectura original del edificio.

Por los tejados aledaños se vislumbraban dos siluetas que se movían ágilmente, se trataba de dos personas vestidas totalmente de negro para camuflarse con la penumbra de la noche. Estos personajes lograron llegar hasta el techo de un edificio del museo y esperaron el momento preciso para descender. Pasados un par de minutos ambos bajaron y rápidamente se ocultaron separados en arbustos. Este último acto si fue advertido por un par de guardias.

\- ¿Escuchaste? Acercate con cuidado – susurró un guardia a su compañero.

El otro guardia se acerco con cautela, apuntando con su linterna algo tembloroso.

\- Con cuidado… con cuidado… - susurraba éste mientras se acercaba

Por detrás, el guardia que había dado la orden y que cubría a su compañero fue sorprendido por uno de los personajes, cual lo asfixió hasta desmayarlo

\- Buenas noches… – Decia el joven con una sonrisa pícara, volviendise a ocultar junto con el guardia abatido.

El guardia acercandose a los arbustos no se percató de esto, el creia que seguian cubriéndolo por detrás, estaba a unos pasos de llegar a donde inicialmente se escucharon ruidos.

\- ¿No seran ideas tuyas? No parece que haya alguien y-

Al voltear observo que el guardia ya no estaba

\- ¡¿Qué…?!

El sujeto, que en efecto estaba escondido detrás del arbusto, aprovecho la distracción para hacer la misma táctica y desmayarlo.

\- Listo Junpei, estamos despejados.

\- Vayamos a lo que vinimos, Feik – Contestó Junpei.

Rapidamente y con sigilo se escabullían por el lugar, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta que daba al edificio que buscaban otros 3 guardias aparecieron para ver a sus compañeros caídos. Junpei y Feik se escondieron enseguida detrás de una estatua decorativa de gran tamaño.

\- Genial, ¿y ahora qué? – Dijo Junpei.

Feik sacó un par de pistolas de su pequeña mochila.

\- Es hora de poner el juego a nuestro favor – decía Feik cargando ambas pistolas.

\- Oh, genial ¿armas? ¿en qué estas pensando?

\- Calma, Ghandi. Solo son dardos tranquilizadores, no son letales.

Junpei asintió algo inconforme y tomó una de las pistolas.

\- Tu conciencia quedará limpia.

Con rapidez ambos dispararon a los guardias que cayeron dormidos al momento.

\- Ahora si, vamos – decía Feik.

Ambos ingresaron al edificio objetivo, del cual destacaba una obra, una vasija aparentemente de cerámica pero estaba cerrada con una tapa.

\- Aquí esta… - Hablaba Junpei admirando la obra, luego forzando la puerta del cristal que la contenia y tomándola- Ha estado fácil. Confian tanto en sus guardias que no usan sistema de seguridad ¿qué clase de museo es este?

\- Era cierto lo que me dijeron, por las noches aprovechando a los guardias le dan mantenimiento al sistema de seguridad y tardan un par de horas, asi garantizan que al dia siguiente no haya fallas. Guardala. –Dijo Feik– Iré a ver que todo siga conforme al plan.

Feik salió del edificio y Junpei tomo el artículo, tenia relieve rocoso y se notaba algo desgastado. El chico en su intento de meter la vasija a su mochila, le forzo un poco para que entrara y eso causó que se abriera su tapa. Dentro se asomaba una especie de amuleto en forma de medallón, el cual despertó la curiosidad del joven Junpei.

\- Je, el comprador pidió la vasija, no el contenido. Me tomaré esto como un bono extra. –Decía Junpei tomando el medallón y guardándolo aparte.

Junpei cerró la vasija y la terminó de guardar.

\- ¡Listo entonces, salgamos de aca antes que-!

Antes que terminara la oracion el chico, una alarma sonó en todo el lugar tornandolo con tonos rojos por pequeños intervalos.

\- Olvidalo, improvisemos ya no podemos volver por donde llegamos - Dijo Feik entrando al edificio de nuevo.

Con gran velocidad Junpei y Feik siguieron hacia el techo donde se encontraron con un helicoptero de policía que estaba por iluminarlos.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Si esa cosa nos ve estamos perdidos! ¡Dispersate!

Ambos se escondieron detrás de algunas decoraciones de piedra del museo, que adornaban el techo, para evitar ser vistos. El helicoptero avanzo sin notarlos, para su suerte.

\- Estuvo cerca… Larguemonos de aquí…

\- ¡Dos veces no tienes que decírmelo!

Despues de esa peligrosa noche, dias después, pasada la adrenalina del robo, Feik y Junpei estaban en un bar playero, bajo la sombra y tomando tranquilos unas bebidas. Ambos estaban callados disfrutando el ambiente tropical.

\- He estado pensando… -Rompió Junpei el silencio- Aquí dejaré el trabajo, Feik.

\- ¿Estas de broma? –Reaccionó su compañero muy sorprendido- Hacemos un muy buen equipo y los trabajos nos llegan tanto que nos damos el lujo de seleccionar cuales queremos. ¡Es el mejor trabajo de la vida! ¡En un par de años nos podremos retirar!

\- Pero allá atrás casi no lo contamos, es peligroso seguir con este trabajo. Prefiero dedicarme a otras cosas. No quiero que me lo tomes a mal.

\- ¿No te lo quieres pensar mas?

\- Ya lo he pensado lo suficiente hace un rato. Mi desición esta tomada –Dijo Junpei decidido.

\- Toma – decía Junpei entregándole a Feik el producto robado dentro de la mochila – Tambien quédate con mi parte del pago, como agradecimiento por ayudarme todo este tiempo. Despues de todo tu me ayudaste a conseguir billetes cuando estaba quebrado hace un tiempo.

\- No es necesario, yo te daré el dinero de tu parte ahora mismo, ya después lo repondré del pago. De todas formas el cliente no tarda en llegar, ya casi es hora.

\- Feik, fue un gusto. –Decia Junpei estrechando la mano de su amigo- Pero es tiempo que siga mi camino.

Junpei pago la cuenta de ambos y se disponia a irse, tomando su mochila, donde se encontraban sus únicas pertenencias.

\- Yo invito, esta vez –Sonreia el joven

\- Espero nos veamos las caras otra vez. -Le sonrió su amigo.

\- Quizás...

Tomando sus cosas Junpei abandono la playa. Unos momentos después varias camionetas llegaron al lugar, resguardando una diferente de donde salió un hombre de aspecto influyente.

\- Buenos dias, señor Westgood. –Saludaba el personaje a Feik.

\- Le dije que lo conseguiría. –Mostró Feik la pieza robada discretamente.

\- Excelente. Veo que su trabajo es excepcional. No le ha costado mucho conseguir la pieza que requeria. Me gustaría contratarlo formalmente, estoy en la búsqueda de algo y necesito de alguien como usted…

Central City.

Hoy.

Junpei es un joven de 22 años. Ahora estudiaba, y técnicamente, llevaba una vida sana, contraria a la que anteriormente vivia, desde hace tiempo ese se volvió en uno de sus principales objetivos pero debido a su anterior trabajo y a sus nulos ahorros no podía hacerlo. El joven ahora vestia una playera de mangas largas, aunque la manga de su brazo izquierdo la tiene doblada hasta su codo, en su mano derecha si tenía la manga completamente extendida y un guante de cuero con sus dedos descubiertos, además usaba pantalones de mezclilla, tenis sencillos y siempre portaba un peculiar gorro con orejas de gato, este último cambiando drásticamente su apariencia debido a lo excéntrico que era.

\- Junpei, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo? –Preguntaba una chica, muy hermosa acercandosele -He visto que en aquel restaurante han presentado un nuevo platillo y quisiera probarlo.

\- Seguro, ya me empieza a dar hambre.

Esta chica es Hana Takanashi, la mejor amiga de Junpei, mas bien, la única. Ambos se conocieron el dia que Junpei llegó a Central City. Su mayor atractivo es su cabello de color rosa que contrasta con su piel blanca. Debido a que es muy esbelta se permite llevar leggins, llevaba una playera de mangas largas amarrada en su cintura, esto hacia resaltar su figura. Hana es muy inteligente y debido a su madurez es, en la mayoría de los casos, el contrapeso que Junpei necesita en su vida, aunque el mismo no lo sepa. Como Junpei es impulsivo y no piensa mucho las cosas, Hana a veces la hace de hermana mayor jalandole las riendas.

\- Entonces vamos –Sonreía la chica. Junpei la seguía.

Al atardecer, despues de comer, Junpei caminaba a casa con Hana, hasta llegar a un punto donde se comenzaba a notar un cambio en las calles y el entorno. Junpei y Hana estaban por ingresar al barrio Killjoy.

En Central City, una parte de la ciudad esta dividida en muchos barrios, cada uno tiene un nombre que lo identifica. Muchos barrios estan en constante pelea por ampliar sus territorios, aunque hay otros que prefieren estar en paz y conservar el territorio que tienen sin afectar a nadie. La forma de comenzar una pelea por territorio es un duelo, donde ambas partes apuestan partes equivalentes de sus respectivos territorios. Dicho duelo se lleva a cabo en una zona neutral que es Sunshine Street, la cual sirve mas que nada para tratos y negociaciones entre bandas. Tambien el líder de una banda suele invitar a otro a su casa, en su territorio si hay que negociar algo.

\- Junpei, Hana, buenas tardes –Decia un sujeto grande, de apariencia mas o menos musculosa, sentado en una silla afuera de su casa, tomando una bebida. Traía puesta una gorra y su barba estaba un poco crecida.

\- Hola Fred, ¿tomando algo para variar? –Saludó Junpei.

\- Me ha tocado la vigilancia hoy, ya sabes que los Hellfire han estado muy peligrosos. ¿Qué pasa, hoy se animan a jugar con nosotros? ¡Yo invito las bebidas!

\- Lo siento Fred, otro día –Respondia Hana.

\- Bueno. Pero dense una vuelta esta noche en la Sunshine Street. Brent va a jugar.

\- Ah, si, hoy es duelo por territorio. -Recordó Junpei.

\- Hablan muy bien del oponente –Bebia Fred de su vaso.

\- Quizá vaya a darme una vuelta.

Junpei era miembro de los Killjoys aunque Hana no, regularmente los barrios no aceptan gente que no pertenezca a ellos, excepto los residentes de su territorio que no sean miembros, pero Hana ocasionalmente ayuda a los Killjoys con esto o aquello asi que se convirtió en una excepción. La casa de Junpei era austera, no era de muy buen ver, pero servia para su propósito. Junpei era sencillo de todas formas, con tener los muebles básicos de una casa estaba satisfecho. Hana regularmente lo acompañaba a su casa y estaba unas horas con el, despue se iba a su casa.

\- ¿Has pensado en contratar a alguien de decoración de interiores? –Decia Hana entrando a la vivienda -Le vendría bien una mano a esta casa.

\- No, realmente no lo había pensado.

Hana notó en un pequeño estante el medallón que Junpei encontró dentro de aquella vasija que había robado con Feik.

\- ¿Aún lo conservas?

\- Pensaba venderla pero terminé quedándomela.

\- Deberias venderla y si ganas unos centavos con eso, arreglas tu casa –Reía Hana con el amuleto en sus manos.

\- Prefiero tenerla de recuerdo.

\- Nunca me contaste como lo conseguiste.

Junpei titubeó un poco.

\- ¿Quieres ir a Sunshine Street mas tarde? –Dijo Junpei para desviar el tema.

Al final Junpei y Hana terminaron asistiendo al duelo por territorio, que se llevaba a cabo en Sunshine Street. El encuentro estaba en su apogeo, mucha gente rodeaba la calle mirando el escenario: El retador visitante terminaba de vencer al Campeon y líder del Barrio Killjoy.

\- Eh, Junpei –Decia Fred notando su llegada– Al final viniste.

\- Bueno, vine a darme una vuelta ¿y quien es el que quiere ganarle a Brent?

\- Se llama Kurogane Satou.

\- ¿De que barrio es?

\- Eso es lo interesante. El es un forastero

\- ¿Forastero? ¿Qué quiere en nuestro barrio? ¿Para que inicia un duelo por territorio entonces?

\- No lo sabemos. Vencio al retador que iba a pelear con Brent y apostó muchos billetes para que el duelo valiera la pena.

Brent es el líder del barrio de los Killjoys . La característica de los Killjoys es que siempre llevan algo en su cabeza, un gorro o un pañuelo por ejemplo. Brent lleva una banda con la que cubre su frente y una larga bufanda que usa como capa.

\- Ataca directamente, Ancient High Dragon –Mando Satou a su monstruo.

\- ¡Argh!

Brent LP 1800 0

\- Vaya, vaya… - Decia Kurogane serio – Para ser un campeón no diste mucha pelea. No tengo tiempo que perder. Dicen que tu tienes información de esto.

Junpei y sus amigos se acercaron a Brent.

\- Viejo, eso ha estado intenso ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Fred.

\- Venga Brent, arriba –Le dijo Junpei ayudándole a levantarse.

Satou sacó de su bolsillo y mostró una foto en blanco y negro de un artefacto.

\- Hay rumores que afirman que esta cosa esta en Central City, la estoy buscando y tu eres uno de los que saben mas cosas de la ciudad

\- Tranquilizate, amigo –Dijo Junpei- Dale un respiro a Brent.

\- Cállate. El asunto es con el.

\- Calma, Junpei, le diré lo que se. Esa cosa esta rondando en Central City según rumores, mas no se su ubicación exacta. Ultimamente se habla mucho de esa cosa ¿no?. Revisa con los artesanos del distrito 5, quizá ellos sabrán mas.

\- Gracias por tu cooperación –Decia Satou decepcionado.

Satou se retiro sin decir mas.

\- Brent, ¿estas bien? –Pregunto Fred acercandose.

\- Si, si. Tranquilos –Dijo Brent reincorporándose- Ese tipo usa un Deck muy poderoso. Al menos no aposté parte del territorio Killjoy, hubieramos perdido muchas calles.

La multitud se disperso rápidamente al ver terminado el encuentro.

\- Desde hace un año que se revelaron esas investigaciones famosas, se cuenta entre voces que esa extraña piedra esta en la ciudad –Explicaba Brent– Por su aspecto extravagante algunos creen que puede valer dinero. Quizá Satou es uno de esos que la quieren para tener dinero.

Junpei comenzó a relacionar el relato con su medallón que conservaba.

\- Oye, Brent… ¿Podemos ir a mi casa? Creo que se de que artefacto estas hablando.

Junpei, Hana, Brent y Fred se retiraron a la casa del joven, después de la aparicion del extraño visitante. Al llegar Brent vió que, en efecto, la piedra y el medallón de Junpei eran la misma cosa.

\- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tu tenias la piedra?

\- Es un medallón… un amuleto –Corrigió Junpei– Y no esperaba que tuviera tanta relevancia. Ni sabia que se referían a el.

\- Chico, debes guardar esa cosa donde nadie la vea –Dijo Fred– ¿Sabes que pasaría si la gente descubre que esa cosa esta aquí? ¡duelos por territorio lloverían! No, peor aún, habría invasiones de otros barrios y forasteros. Desconozco el valor de ese medallón, pero el precio que la gente ya especula que tiene es de por si muy alto.

\- Bien, lo mejor será irnos. Ya lo comprobamos –Comentó Brent– Nos hemos visto muy sospechosos viniendo para acá de repente. Junpei, esconde esa cosa y que nadie mas lo vea. Fred y yo guardaremos el secreto, tambien esparciré información falsa acerca del amuleto para que no vengan por acá. Fred, acompañame al 24/7. Ahí tengo un contacto al que puedo darle la información falsa.

Al salir de la tienda 24/7 fuera de los barrios, Fred conversaba con Brent mientras caminaban en la acera.

\- No puedo creer que Junpei tenga el medallón que buscaba Satou.

\- Silencio Fred –Le regañaba Brent– No quiero ni una palabra mas del tema. Es peligroso.

Justamente Satou salía de una cafetería, alcanzando a oir las palabras de Fred que caminaba frente a sus ojos, pero sin advertirlo.

\- Así que ese tipo del gorro extraño lo tiene… -Sonrió Satou.

Al día siguiente Junpei se encontraba en su Universidad, preparándose para irse, mientras miraba a la ventana vio a un sujeto en la entrada, que no se movia, decidio no darle importancia alguna. Antes de salir de su aula Hana lo abordó.

\- ¡Vacaciones! –Dijo Hana- Por fin hemos acabado.

\- Te miras muy feliz.

\- ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Vacaciones! ¡Vayamos a la cafetería para celebrar, tengo hambre y no quiero esperar a llegar a casa!

\- Estos días has estado muy hambrienta –Dijo Junpei.

-No importa, mi doctora dice que tengo un metabolismo rápido, asi que no es que engorde mucho.

-Suertuda –Comento el joven, mientras buscaba dinero en sus bolsillos- Dejame ver si me alcanza para comprarme tambien algo.

Hana notó que Junpei traía el medallón con el, en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Por qué lo has traido?

\- Esta cosa esta armando alboroto, lo mejor será que lo traiga conmigo.

Caminando por los pasillos Junpei una vez mas miró por la ventana, esta vez reconoció al sujeto que antes vió.

\- Momento –Dijo Junpei a Hana, señalándole al sujeto- ¿Ese no es Kurogane Satou?

\- Ahora que lo dices… así parece… -Contestó Hana.

\- Estará esperando a alguien. Vámonos, entre mas lejos estemos de el, mejor.

Ambos amigos se dirigieron a la entrada y apenas pasar por donde Satou estaba, él les habló enérgicamente.

\- ¡Justo a tiempo! –Dijo Satou a Junpei– Eres a quien venía a buscar. Me alegro que no he tenido que esperar mucho.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué puedo tener yo que sea de tu interes?

\- Sé que tienes el medallón.

\- ¿M… medallón? ¿Quien te dijo eso?

\- Agradecele a tus amigos el gordo y el fracasado que perdió conmigo por tener una boca muy grande en la calle. Ese sujeto lo sabia después de todo y me mintió.

Satou sacó su teléfono móvil.

\- Si no me lo das. Entonces tendré que quitártelo –Amenazo Satou.

\- ¿Quieres un duelo? Lo tendrás.

Ambos tomaron sus smartphones y los pusieron en sus respectivas bandas que portaban en las muñecas izquierdas de sus brazos, sus teléfonos se anclaron a sus bandas.

\- D-Support OK, Standby Mode –Se oía en ambos teléfonos.

\- Junpei, sabes que los duelos están prohibidos en territorios escolares –Dijo Hana preocupada- Si te ven, podrías ser detenido por la policía.

\- Solo hará falta que hagamos esto rápido. –Dijo Junpei– Apostaremos la custodia del medallón. Y si gano, me dejaras en paz.

\- ¡Basta de charlas! –Decia Satou.

Los Duel Disk modernos ahora son una App de Smartphone, al iniciarse la aplicación la parte del Duel Disk que corresponde a la zona de monstruos y hechizos y trampas se materializa y se ancla al Smartphone. La pantalla del móvil funciona como portal que conecta al Deck, Extra Deck, Cementerio y zona de Destierro materializando o desmaterializando las cartas según sea el caso, tambien funciona como el contador de puntos de vida, se puede acceder a cualquiera de estas funciones presionando su respectivo botón en pantalla, desde la pantalla se activan los hechizos y trampas pulsando el botón respectivo a la ranura donde fue colocada la carta. Los efectos en cualquier parte se activan con la voz, declarándolos. El Smartphone se ancla magneticamente a la banda en el antebrazo, llamada D-Support, como sucedió anteriormente, esto evita que el Duel Disk se caiga del brazo, todo esto unido forma la arquitectura del Duel Disk que conocemos. Ademas, los duelos modernos deben estar autorizados por la Dueling Network, un servidor mundial que autoriza los duelos en cualquier parte del mundo. Algunas Apps de Duel Disk, como en este caso, están hackeadas, por lo que se puede tener un duelo en cualquier lugar, esto se considera un duelo ilegal y la policía intervendrá si lo detecta. Los duelos en algunos lugares determinados están prohibidos para mantener el orden.

\- Vamos allá –Dijo Junpei iniciando la App del Duel Disk. Satou tambien hizo lo mismo.

\- Duel Mode –Se volvió a escuchar en los teléfonos- Please wait.

Los Duel Disk se terminaron de materializar y ambos se acomodaron para la batalla.

\- Conectandose a la Dueling Network. –Se escuchaba en los Duel Disk, con voz quebrada. Se notaba que estaban hackeados– Conexión Fallida… Error de sist- Conexión establecida. Duelo autorizado.

\- ¡¡DUELO!! – Gritaron ambos.

Junpei Yumizako Vs Satou Kurogane

LP 4000

\- Junpei – Decia Hana preocupada con sus manos tapando su boca – Ese tipo me da mala espina.

\- Te enseñaré un par de cosas, novato –Decia Satou– Ese medallón se irá conmigo.

\- Tomare el primer turno, ya que te pones a hablar –Decia Junpei– Invoco a Duos Magician en Modo de Ataque [1300/1000]. Colocaré una carta bocabajo. Te toca.

\- ¡Entonces robo carta! –Dijo Satou, para después proceder a examinar su mano- Invoco a Blast Dragon [1800/1200]. Blast Dragon me permite descartar un monstruo de nivel 5 o mas de mi mano e invocar un monstruo de nivel 4 o menor al juego, mando al cementerio a Vice Dragon y selecciono en mi mano e Invoco Especialmente a Peace Knight [400/900] Ademas solo puedo declarar ataque con Blast Dragon este turno y no puedo Invocar Especialmente otros monstruos durante mi Main Phase 1. ¡Blast Dragon, ataca a Duos Magician!

\- ¡Activo el efecto de Duos Magician, una vez por turno puedo seleccionar un monstruo y este no puede ser destruido en batalla, aplico el efecto con ella misma!

\- ¡No tan rápido, activo mi hechizo de juego rápido Forbidden Scripture!

Blast Dragon destruyó al monstruo oponenente y como resultado Junpei recibio una rafaga de polvo debido al daño

Junpei – LP 4000 3500

\- Forbidden Scripture niega cualquier efecto durante la batalla. – Explicó Satou. - Paso a mi Main Phase 2

Satou comenzaba a verse mas confiado.

\- Durante mi Main Phase 2 Peace Knight me permite robar una carta a cambio de dejarlo en posición de ataque hasta mi siguiente Main Phase 2. – Dijó Satou ejecutando el efecto.

\- Adelante, sorprendeme hombre rudo –Retó Junpei.

\- No pensaba usarlo contigo, pero veo que aun no entiendes que esto no es una pelea callejera, te mostraré para que entres en perspectiva. ¡Sobrepongo a Blast Dragon, de nivel 4, con Peace Knight de Nivel 4! ¡Con estos monstruos crearé una Overlay Network!

Un agujero cósmico se abrió en el suelo, Peace Knight y Blast Dragon fueron tragados por el

\- ¡Gran guerrero de corazón ardiente, levántate y muestra tu esplendor! ¡Invocación Xyz!

Del agujero cósmico surgió un gran dragón con un guerrero montado encima de el

\- ¡Mi ardiente alma! ¡Dragon Rider – Alfred! [3000/2500]

\- ¡Que gran monstruo! – Decia Junpei.

El dragón tomó su posición del lado de Satou y lanzó un rugido amenazante.

\- Alfred debe ser invocado en la Main Phase 2, es un precio justo por requerir solo dos materiales. ¡Ademas, si los materiales de Alfred fueron un Dragon y un Guerrero, el gana 500 puntos adicionales!

Dragon Rider – Alfred ATK 3000 3500

\- ¡Junpei! – Decia Hana angustiada

\- ¿Sigues creyendo que no me llevare ese Medallon?

\- Ese tipo es poderoso, tiene 3500 puntos – Hablaba Hana Sorprendida

\- Coloco una carta bocabajo y termino mi turno.

Junpei comenzó a dudar al ver semejante dragón enfrente suyo.

\- Necesitaré algo para contrarestar a Alfred –pensó el joven.

Junpei robó su carta dando inicio a su turno, al verla sonrió.

\- ¡Preparate, Satou! Invoco al Monstruo Tuner: Overdrive Synchron! [1500/1000] Luego activo de mi mano Great Formation, lo que me permitira llamar especialmente a un monstruo de nivel 4 o menor desde mi cementerio, al costo de negar su efecto y reducirle un nivel. Llamo a Duos Magician [1300/1000] [LV 3 2]

Satou permaneció serio ante el contraataque de Junpei.

\- ¡Sincronizo a mis monstruos, Overdrive Synchron de Nivel 4, y Duos Magician de Nivel 2!

\- Sincronia… –Decía Satou permaneciendo serio y expectante.

\- ¡Las estrellas de la justicia formarán un gran destello a toda velocidad, sean el rayo de luz que traiga el futuro!

Overdrive Synchron se convirtió aros verdes de sincronía, rodeando a Duos Magician que comenzó a desaparecer, acto seguido se volvió destellos que se combinaron para darle paso a un nuevo guerrero.

\- ¡invocación de Sincronia! ¡Destella! ¡Overdrive Warrior! [2300/1200]

Un nuevo guerrero arrivo al campo de Junpei, de aspecto mecha, que despedia vapor de su cuerpo, como un automóvil después de correr a alta velocidad.

\- Muy impresionante, pero no es rival para Alfred.

\- ¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Overdrive Warrior, ataca a Dragon Rider – Alfred! ¡Steam Fist!

\- ¡Vamos, Alfred! ¡Overlord Force!


End file.
